


Respite

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 698: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Shell Cottage.Warning(s):AU, possible romance in the air. ;)Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 698: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Shell Cottage. 
> 
> **Warning(s):** AU, possible romance in the air. ;) 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Respite

~

“Beautiful, no?” 

“Glorious,” Severus deadpanned. “Where are we?” 

“Tinsworth.” Kingsley started up the path towards a cliffside cottage.

Eyeing the peaceful surroundings, Severus inhaled. “Is it yours?” he asked, following.

“No. Shell Cottage belongs to Molly. She inherited it from her brother, but it contains too many memories. She and Arthur plan to pass it on to their son when he’s old enough.” 

Severus scowled. “ _They_ know about me, too?”

“No. They offered it when I said I needed a private meeting place.” 

“Ah.” Severus snorted. “They probably think you’re using it for romance.” 

Kingsley winked. “Who says I’m not?”

~

Severus froze. “How’d you find out?” 

“Find out what?” Kingsley, still moving towards Shell Cottage, didn’t stop. 

“That I’m queer,” Severus bit out. “Is that why you’ve lured me here?” 

Kingsley turned around, narrowing his eyes. “Oh for…I was joking, Severus. Come on, let’s get inside, we have things to discuss.” 

When Severus hesitated, Kingsley rolled his eyes, spinning back around to resume walking. Sighing, Severus started after him. By the time he got inside, Severus was flushed. 

“Tea?” Kingsley offered, gesturing.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Does it contain Veritaserum? If so, I’m tired of being dosed.”

Kingsley snorted. 

~

Kingsley drank first, nodding when Severus sipped the tea. 

“First,” he said, “I’m the last person who’d be upset you’re queer. Second, I’d never lure anyone anywhere for romance without their consent. Third, we’re friends, remember?” 

Bowing his head, Severus nodded. “I…I apologise. It’s been horrid. The Dark Lord’s become even more erratic than usual with the loss of Nagini. He’s casting Cruciatus Curses at people for little things, ranting, shouting, it’s…really bad.” 

“I’m sure. Which is why I suggested we meet here at Shell Cottage. I figured you could use a break.” 

Severus exhaled. “You’re not wrong.” 

~

They consumed the rest of their tea in silence; the only noise was the distant cry of seagulls, and the crash of ocean waves. 

Severus slowly looked around at what he could see of Shell Cottage. It was simple, rustic, but sturdy with wooden walls and a rough hewn floor. Something about it radiated serenity.

When the tea was done, Kingsley levitated their cups over to the sink. “Now,” he said, his deep voice sounding loud after the silence, “you said you’ve urgent news.”

Severus nodded. “There’s a new Death Eater whose identity you should know.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Peter Pettigrew.”

~

Kingsley paced while he ranted. “That traitor! He’s been attending all the Order meetings, giving helpful hints about things we can do to counter Vol—”

“Don’t say his name,” Severus snapped. 

Whirling, Kingsley stared at him. “Why not?” he asked, voice soft. 

“That’s the other thing I needed to pass on. He’s put a hex on his name. Anyone who says it, summons one of his followers.” 

Kingsley’s eyes widened. “Shell Cottage is protected by a Fidelius Charm.” 

“Are you willing to bet someone like Mulciber or Rookwood couldn’t get through?” 

Kingsley shuddered. “I must warn the others right away.” 

~

By the time they exited Shell Cottage it was evening, and the sun was setting over the water. Severus sighed, inhaling the salty air. 

“I know,” murmured Kingsley. “It’s a peaceful place.” 

Severus nodded. “Perhaps I’ll see it again someday.” 

Kingsley smiled. “I’m sure you will.” 

As they started down the path, Severus cleared his throat. “Oh, I meant to ask. Earlier you said you’d be the last person to be upset by my being…bent. Why is that?”

Kingsley turned to face him. “Because I’m gay, too, of course.” He smirked. “See you later, Severus.” And saluting, he Disapparated.

~


End file.
